deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sniper vs Kano
Description Two deadly aussies Interlude Wiz: Auatralia... Known for Beer, Vegiemite, Hot Weather, Beaches and deadly creatures Boomstick: And also Bogans... Wiz, We're saving up for vacation Wiz: *SIGH* Anyway the people are also deadly, Like The Sniper, The Kiwi Sharpshhoter of Team Foretress Boomstick: And Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's out job to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Sniper Wiz: In New Mexico 100 years ago, All there is, is just sand, Only a idiot would live in the area Boomstick: Well good for them, because they're the dumbasses who live here, a rich man from England and his two idiot sons Wiz: Like any brothers do, they hated each other, At least hey loved their dad, Which they convinced to buy most of it move to New Mexico Boomstick: Which he fucking regretted, Y'know, Before he died Wiz: So he left the company to Baribus Hale Boomstick: AKA Saxtion Hale's Old Old Mann Wiz: He also left his Maid all his Gold Boomstick: So what do the brothers even get, Nothing? Wiz: Pretty much, And the useless land Boomstick: Oh, Shit, Anyway after 50 or so years thety hired Mercs again, and again until they got to the year 1972 Wiz: They hired 9 new Mercs, The, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Spy and of course, The outback Sniper Boomstick: Born in the lost land of New Zealand aka Australia's cousin, the underwater city had a giant dome providing air, Just like the Simpsons movie Wiz: and of course it broke, his parents built an escape for him to escape Boomstick: INTO SPACE, Buuuuuuuuut he crashed in Australia, with no job to do, he joined RED team Wiz: And since they already has every class imaginable, They needed a Sniper Boomstick: HELL YEAH, Anyway he carries around a Sniper Rifle Kano Wiz: The Black Dragon, Who else would lead a group so evil than Kano himself, After setting his team free from unexplained causes from the Special Forces facility Boomstick: After doing so, he went after an artifact called the Eye of Tunisian, A weapon that could grant incredible powers, Like infinite summoning of beer, Mmmmm Wiz: I'd highly doubt he would, Though he is Australian, AKA the 4th largest Drinking country Boomstick: Still i would Wiz: Anyway, He was stopped Jax, and teleporting them back, Putting Kano in custody, But like cliche's are, he escaped Boomstick: Shortly after he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament, Because he heard that Shang Tsung's palace was pretty much a goldmine filled with riches Wiz: During so he once again met Sonya Blade, who was pretty pissed at him for killing her former partner Boomstick: And once again like Cliche's are, Good beat evil, with a lot of punching and blood Wiz: After a while, He teamed up with Johnny and Sonya, the island pretty much had tremors and crumble apart, Getting captured with Sonya by Shang Tsung, a while latter Jax freed both of them, but to put Kano once again in custody... again, and of course again... he escaped, How do they still have their jobs, they let a criminal get loose multiple times Boomstick: That's what we call, Bullshit, Anyway he runs back into outworld to convince Shao Khan to be his weapon instructor, which he was, but like all story's have a sad moment, in this case, getting thrown off a building presumed dead, But he was healed by Mercy - I mean Motaro, And he was killed by Sheva and then double-crossed her to Shao Khan, for trying to kill Shao Khan, THE FUCK IS WITH THIS MAN? Wiz: Anyway once he was back he was promoted to General of Shao Khan's army, But Khan's forces were defeated, after a while he was defeated by Movado, and telling Taven that the Red Dragon was evil Boomstick: After a lot of stuff the battle of Armageddon happened and well, like everyone he died, Inb4 the reboot where Raiden kinda fucked over them all and restarting time to the beginning, After more shit Johnny beat up Sonya and Kano pretty much threw him off the Pit Wiz: Pretty much isn't really what happened because he did Boomstick: But Johnny grabbed onto the edge and getting beaten the shit out of, again, and also getting beaten the shit out of again than sold stuff to Shang Tsung and getting the shit beaten out of him with Shang Tsung and once again by Kabal, than going to the belltower and getting Frozen the shit out of him Wiz: Yeah a couple years later he caught Sub-Zero and cutting him down past the eye with a cursed dagger which can only he cured by death, But he didn't want to die so, Cue it Boomstick Boomstick: And getting the shit beaten out of him and also losing his Cyber eye Wiz: Which was lead to a new cyber eye, Which like the older one could shoot lasers Boomstick: Aside from laser eyes which can disintegrate and blow threw people, he also has two knives, which he can stab and throw, like anyone would with a knife, He can tear rib cages with them, shatter bones and of course fucking murder people Wiz: Also he's skilled with fighting styles, he can also Rip out a limbs and organs by just punching threw it, Hell he can do it with the whole skeleton and the torso up after another some more fights he stole an amulet to sell, Because he's cheap, and trying to kill Kotal Khan, nearly dying Khan was stopped Boomstick: He'd be a great Doctor, Besides all the blood, After some more shit, Sonya saw him in a crowd disguised, and well, he got beaten the shit out of, and nearly strangled to death, poor guy Wiz: After so, well no one really knows, he probably gotten arrested, without escaping Boomstick: I know one thing, If you see this guy in a trench coat in the alleyway, don't buy anything off him Wiz: He sells weapons not drugs Boomstick: Shut up Kano: Sorry love, Nothing Personal Kitana: What will you not do for Money? Kano: I'd do you for free Fight TBA Category:BakaLord Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Team Fortress 2' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years